coup de fourde à jouetland
by emery
Summary: harry et draco boivent une potion contre la depression et se retrouvent à partager le meme rêve. ils se retrouvent dans un monde deluré. yaoi .
1. Chapter 1

**Auteuse : Emery**

**Base : HP**

**Genre : yaoi peut-être du lemon à voir**

**Couple : HPDM of course, et aussi un tit RXHG**

**Disclaimer : tout appartiens à JK rowling (sauf ma potion ! c'est ma mienne è. é) **

**Statu : je ne sais pas pour le moment**

**Résumé : Harry et draco on bu tout deux une potion de délire provenant de la même plante, il se retrouvent plongé dans un coma ou ils partagent le même rêve.**

**Note : tout ceci est la faute d'hisokaren ! gros bisous à toi ma chiwichou**

Encore une fois je me retrouve à l'infirmerie , cette fois je me suis pris un sort de Malfoy. La sale fouine va me le payer ! Un sortilège de jambencoton plus un rilsultais qui aurais pu se douter que ça allait me paralyser les jambes ? pas moi, malfoy peut-être. Ah le chien !

n'empêche, a cause de lui, ou plutôt grâce à lui , serpentard à perdu 80 points par Macgonagal ! bon c'est vrai griffondor en a aussi perdu 40 mais bon. Rien ne vaudra la tête de malfoy quand il a perdu ses points !

quoiqu'il en soit, je suis toujours à l'infirmerie alors que je devrai être allé tranquillement à pré-au-lard avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Encore une fois la fouine tu me le paieras !

raaah, à force de penser à lui, j'entends sa voix dans ma tête ! arf, l'horreur si j'entendais tout le temps la voix de malfoy !

-Potter !

merde c'est pas un rêve, quitte à choisir, je préfère encore l'entendre plutôt que de le voir en vrai .je me tourne vers cet personne non désirée et le regarde suspicieusement.

Qu'est-ce tu veux malfoy , je lui lance la voix empli de mépris

Macgonagal ma dit de te présenter mes excuses, marmonne-t-il du bout des lèvres

Je l'examine avec un sourire moqueur

Ah et donc ?

Bah voilà , j'espère que tu te rétabliras pas.

Et ? c'est tout ?

Bah ouais

Et tu t'excuse pas

Bah je lai fait !

Non t'as dit Macgonagal m'a dit de m'excuser, tu t'es pas excuser !

Hey oh ! t'as perdu tes neurones en même temps que t'es jambes ? tu me prends pour le miséreux ? tu crois que je vais me jeter à tes pieds en t'appelant mon sauveur comme la belette ?

Sur ces mots, il tourne les talons et s'en va comme si de rien n'était. Non mais quel imbécile ! je jette un regard furieux à la porte, enfin il était destiné à malfoy mais bon, je peux toujours me venger sur la porte qui l'a laissé entrer.

Comme je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'inspecte les alentour, nan mais sans blague, il n'y a rien de plus chiant qu'une infirmerie. Soudain, je remarque une potion sur le rebord de l'autre table de chevet . Pompom a du se tromper et la laissé là. Ca doit être un calmant ou un truc dans le genre.

Je tends le bras pour l'attraper mais la potion est trop loin, je ne peux toucher aucun des deux verres et en plus je ne peux même pas me lever. Raaah, dépité, je me cale plus profondément dans mon oreiller et je contemple le mur furieux.

Malfoy débarque quelques minutes plus tard à mon plus grand regret.

alors potty, après la balafre te voilà éclopé , crache-t-il avec son célèbre sourire dédaigneux

malfoy, tu peux me dire ce que tu fous encore là ?

Instantanément son sourire railleur s'efface pour laissé place à une moue rageuse.

-c'est Macgonagal qui m'envoie pour que je te présente des excuses véritable s'il vous plait. cette vieille baudruche va me le payer. Un malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à faire des excuses.

alors ça vient ?

jmxcse

Quoi ? tu peux parler plus fort et articuler je ne comprends pas ce langage de sous-evoluer.

Je le vois comprimer sa rage

Je m'excuse , marmonne-t-il enfin

Tu peux répéter ?

Il me réponds par un geste peu élégant, avant de commencer à fureter un peu partout dans la pièce.

alors alors Potter, maintenant que tu es à ma merci je peux te faire tout ce que je veux, murmure-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Je te le déconseille malfoy

Doucement, il s'approche de moi mais semble finalement changer d'avis en se dirigeant vers la table voisine. la sale fouine, je suis sure qu'il va mettre quelque chose dans ma potion !

qu'est-ce c'est potty, demande-t-il en humant la tasse. C'est juré j'en boirai plus jamais. Ca sent bon, c'est quoi ?

je décide de jouer à son petit jeu .

n'y touche pas, c'est un jus de fruit qu'Hermione ma ramené exprès et qui est extrêmement cher.

Oh ! mais ça m'intéresse alors !

Malfoy, je t'interdis de toucher à ça ! sinon..

Sinon quoi ?

Et d'un trait, cet imbécile vide le verre. J'en profite pour éclater de rire , pendant qu'il me regarde avec un air dépité.

Qui c'est qui va bien faire dodo ? c'est piti malfoy !

Non mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! c'était quoi ce truc ! qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais sale balafré !

L'ignorant, je sors ma baguette et murmure un accio pour attraper le second verre. Pendant que j'avale la potion , j'entends un grand pouf à mes cotés. J'ai a peine le temps de boire la dernière goutte, que j'aperçois malfoy qui dort très joliment sur le sol de l'infirmerie.

Enfin c'est pas tout mais je crois que je vais faire un petit somme . j'ai les paupière lourde.

Madame pomfresh, ou plus communément surnommée Pompom par ses élèves , entrait dans l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide. Elle était extenuée, elle avait du courir à l'autre bout du château à cause de Peeves qui avait lancé des sceaux et des balais sur des élèves de première année . heureusement , les jeunes élèves s'en était sorti avec seulement quelques contusions, de telles sortes qu'elle avait pu les soigner directement sur place. C'est en soupirant qu'elle s'installa dans son fauteuil.

Elle se souvint tout d'un coup que severus rogue, le maître des potions de poudlard, lui avaient apportés le matin les potions de deliriumtis, potion qui soulageait les personnes déprimée. Où avait-elle bien pu la ranger ?

Elle se leva et inspecta ses étagère pleine de remède en tout genre. Malheureusement la potion ne s'y trouvait pas. Qu'avait-elle fait dans la journée ? le professeur rogue lui avait déposé les récipients contenant le breuvage, ensuite elle avait été surchargée de travail, un troisième année, qui s'était blessé au quidditch, des cinquièmes années qui étaient tous arrivé avec d'énorme pustule sur le menton, Harry Potter et ses jambes paralysé, un première année qui s'était enfoncé un petit pois magique dans le nez. Ah ça y était ! elle avait trouvé ! elle les avait déposé à coté de la table de chevet du survivant pour pouvoir lui poser ses cataplasmes.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre d'Harry cherchant les verre du regard. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant les deux verres à terres et ses deux élève assoupi et tourna immédiatement les talons pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteuse : Emery**

**Base : HP**

**Genre : yaoi peut-être du lemon à voir**

**Couple : HPDM of course, et aussi un tit RXHG**

**Disclaimer : tout appartiens à JK rowling (sauf ma potion ! c'est ma mienne è. é) **

**Statu : je ne sais pas pour le moment**

**Résumé : Harry et Draco on bu tout deux une potion de délire provenant de la même plante, il se retrouvent plongé dans un coma ou ils partagent le même rêve.**

**Note : tout ceci est la faute d'hisokaren ! gros bisous à toi ma chiwichou**

De plus j'ai choisi de mettre les réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre voili voilou

C'est complètement exténué que je me relève. Le soleil inonde la pièce où je me trouve qui n'est d'ailleurs pas du tout mon dortoir, à moins que celui-ci n'ait été repeint en jaune et bleu.

Me dressant sur mon séant, je tente maladroitement de me rappeler mes derniers instants. Je me souviens que j'étais à l'infirmerie , Malfoy m'a saouler, il a bu la potion comme un grand imbécile qu'il es, je l'ai bu à mon tour… et puis.. rien.. après trou noir, je ne comprends pas, à croire que je me suis fait laver le cerveau. Si ça se trouve c'est un coup d'un ex-mangemort récalcitrant qui n'a pas apprécier que j'envoie son cher maître dans son pays originel. (N/A : l'enfer selon Harry).

Un étrange gémissement me tire de mes pensées, je me tourne vers la source de ce bruit, et constate avec horreur que cet imbécile de Malfoy se trouve à mes cotés.

-« Hey la fouine ! on se réveille, je m'exclame en le secouant sans ménagement »

je n'obtiens qu'une plainte plus forte cette fois-ci pour toute réponse.

Et j'ai beau le secouer dans tout les sens que cette idiot blond ne se réveille pas. Si ça se trouve il est dans le coma ! je le secoue une dernière fois pour vérifier.

-« Potter ! on t'as jamais appris la délicatesse dans ta vie ? ah j'oubliais tu n'as eu personne pour te l'apprendre… »

Et merde, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Le plus honni des serpentards reprends une position plus convenable semblant étonné de mon absence de réaction. C'est étrange de voir un « sentiment » se dépeindre ainsi sur le visage si habituellement froid de Malfoy, lui qui était si doué pour jouer l'impassible. A vrai dire, la seule fois où j'ai du voir Malfoy expressif , ce n'étais que pour afficher mécontentement ou mépris.

-« hey oh ! Potter tu dors , me harcèle le plus grand idiot du monde »

-Quoi , criais-je à bout de nerfs.

Si il y a bien quelques chose en ce monde qui peut m'énerver en une fraction de seconde, c'est un Malfoy…

-heu.. , surpris pour la deuxième fois il semble en perdre ses mots.

Whaou ! surprendre deux fois de suite un être aussi méprisant et détestable, ça se fête !

tu peux me dire ce que je fous là , finit-il par s'exclamer.

A vrai dire je n'en sais pas plus que toi !

Il me jette un regard à pétrifier un pauvre première année inoffensif… heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas un pauvre première année inoffensif.

Il soupire et se lève semblant contenir difficilement sa rage. Je me contente de le suivre des yeux.

en tout cas on es pas à Poudlard

Sans blague ! mais c'est que tu devient intelligent mon pote potty !

Va te faire voir , moi au moins je fais des remarques constructives !

Parce que t'appelles ça constructif ? même Londubat aurait pu voir qu'on était pas à Poudlard !

Bah vaut mieux dire ça que ne rien dire du tout !

La tu te trompes Potter ! on t'as jamais appris à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler ? ah mais c'est vrai que personne ne t'a fais l'honneur de t'apprendre , m'enfin ça se comprends !

-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là je me sers très bien de…

Je suis couper (merci mon dieu !) dans ma phrase par le grincement d'une porte que je n'avais pas remarquer plus tôt. Un étrange petit bonhomme apparaît, habillé tout de vert pale, il porte un grand chapeau rouge, il semble assez bizarre, son visage d'ailleurs était pareil à un personnage de bande dessinée moldue.

-Dry , s'écrie Malfoy abasourdi.

-Professeur Dumbledore qu'allons nous faire , s'écria la pauvre Madame pomfresh.

Albus dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard depuis des décennies déjà, tournicotait le bout de sa barbe d'un air absent en repensant à ce que lui avait raconter l'infirmière déboussolée.

-« hé bien , Pompom, je ne vois que deux solutions, attendre que l'action de la potion se dissipe ou tout sinon demander au professeur Snape de préparer l'antidote, proposa-t-il enfin.

- Mais monsieur le directeur ! Ces deux alternatives prendront chacune au minimum plusieurs jour !

- Je le sais bien, soupira le directeur .

Il se tourna vers le tableau d'un vieux sorcier qui semblait profondément endormis et le chatouilla du bout de sa baguette.

- Mage Grimpson pourriez vous allez chercher le professeur Snape et lui demander également de venir en compagnie des messieurs weasley et zabini et des miss granger et parkinson je vous prie.

Le vieux mage hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment .

Quelques minutes plus tard, apparurent enfin le professeur de potions et les quatre élèves demandés .

- Bonjour Severus, salua le directeur. Jeunes gens prenez place dans ses fauteuils je vous prie.

- Qu'on encore fait messieurs Potter et Malfoy , interrogea le professeur Snape visiblement mécontent qu'on l'ai déranger dans sa lecture du mensuel « potions méconnues » .

- je vois que vous avez compris, sourit le directeur amusé. Et bien ces deux jeunes gens ont ingurgité les potions de deliriumtis que vous aviez apporter à madame pomfresh.

- Quoi , s'écrièrent en même temps le professeur Snape et la jeune Hermione granger.

Ses camarades regardèrent la jeunes filles étonnés, que pouvait donc causer cette potion ?

- je comprends que Mr Potter ai la bêtise de boire ce genre de potion, mais qu'en est-il de Mr malfoy , demanda Snape .

-et bien c'est une longue histoire , commença le professeur dumbledore.

**Voilà voilà pour ce chapter2 . **

**Réponses au rar :**

Hisokaren : ralalala ma chérie, on t'as jamais dit que t'était limite skyzo ? mdrrr merci pour ta review je te fais de rooroo bisou ma pluche , draychounet tient toi tranquille non mais ! (plus calinou à miso)

Zaika : contente que ça t'es amusée, note cette fanfic n'est pas à prendre très au sérieux c'est surtout un gros délire . je te fais un gros bisous

Léouchka : looool merci . Dans le prochain chapitre ils découvriront leur mondes étranges m'enfin bon je préserve le suspense (Dray : quel suspense !)


End file.
